hyperionfandomcom-20200213-history
Reynolds, Hayden
Hayden Reynolds is currently the commanding officer of the hospital ship USS Brändström. He is also the separated husband of Captain Lily Ventura. Stats *'Current Rank:' Commander *'Duty Post:' Commanding Officer *'Current Vessel:' USS Brändström *'Date Assigned:' 2389 *'Species:' Human *'Gender:' Male *'Date of Birth:' January 31, 2354 *'Place of Birth:' New York, Earth Appearance *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Height:' 6' Family History *'Mother:' Naomi James *'Father:' Matthew Reynolds *'Siblings:' Susie Reynolds (b. 2358) *'Spouse:' Ex-Wife: Lily Ventura *'Children:' Rhys History *Hayden was identified early on as extremely intelligent; he graduated high school at fourteen. He had several social problems; primarily, he had trouble fitting in with people his own age. Upon graduating, he decided to dual enroll at both Starfleet Academy and the California Institute of Medicine, as he thought the combination would be the most challenging of all the options presented to him. By nineteen, he had completed his sequences of study at both institutions, and he was assigned as a medical ensign to Starbase 515 in 2373. He stayed there for two years, contributing greatly to the medical research and leaving copious notes. In those two years, he was also advanced two ranks, making it up to full lieutenant. *In the last days of 2375, Hayden was reassigned to the exploratory vessel Kestrel as its CMO. As the CMO, he would have the chance to explore strange new diseases and medicines firsthand, and he quickly accepted. *Early in the morning of January 15, 2376, the Kestrel had just passed beyond Federation space - Deep Space 15 had gone to aft about twelve hours earlier. Half a day later, DS15 received an emergency distress call from the ship - the Kestrel had encountered an unknown anomaly that had caused massive damage, and they were experiencing a warp core breach. DS15 immediately sent ships to investigate, but there was nothing left - the Kestrel had vanished without a trace. There were no escape pods, no debris, no ion trail leading away, and no sign of the strange anomaly. With no conclusive data, Starfleet notified the families of the one hundred and eighty-six people aboard the Kestrel that they were 'missing in action'. *A year and a half later, Hayden's notes were rediscovered by another bright young ensign at Starbase 515, Nick Parks. Since Nick's interests lay outside of the medical field and more in the realm of subspace theory, he found most of Hayden's journals of little interest - until the Kestrel incident. Hayden talked extensively about perhaps seeing the anomaly that the Kestrel had reported before its disappearance. Nick researched the anomaly, and the Kestrel, until, finally, he discovered something.... *The Kestrel had not been destroyed. The anomaly had acted as an extreme point of interdimensional fatigue, and the Kestrel had fallen into a pocket of antispace, a kind of bubble in subspace. It took him the better part of two years, but Nick eventually found a way to punch a communications signal through, and there he made contact with Hayden. Hayden reported that most of the crew had been killed in the initial pull-through, and those that hadn't had died in several attempts to punch back through. He, Hayden, was the only survivor. *Nick has, at Hayden's request, been attempting to find a way to bring him back. However, Nick's alone in the endeavor, as no one else will believe Hayden is real; in order for the communication to work, Nick had to operate it - the device works only because it is keyed into Nick's very thoughts. *In August of 2384, after the decommissioning of the Triumphant, Nick was able to focus all of his time on Hayden's problem, and figure out a way to bring him back. The experiment destroyed his lab and nearly killed him, but it worked; Hayden was returned to the land of the living. *He was debriefed for several weeks before being granted clearance to return to his duties. He was posted, at the urging of Nick and then at his own request, to the Independence, to assist the new CMO. *Aboard the Independence, Hayden served in an advisory position to Lily Ventura, the new CMO, while trying to re-assimilate into Starfleet life himself. He made few friends in his first months aboard the ship, alienating almost everyone he worked with save Ventu (who had worked, somewhat indirectly, with Parks to secure his return) and his cousin, Quinn Reynolds who he re-discovered running the engineering department. However, after a series of missions after Lily resigned at CMO and the position was given to a host of other officers, none of whom lasted longer than a month or two, Hayden found himself having to step up, both to serve as (unusually) the longest-standing senior doctor and, during the Independence's trip across the galaxy, he was called on to act as chief medical officer again. After the Independence returned to Federation space, Hayden found himself a more prominent, recognized, and well-liked member of both the medical staff and the crew. Starting in March of 2385, he also found himself the supervising resident of doctoral student Elizabeth Hathaway. *In May 2385, Hayden and a good number of the Independence crew were ordered to transfer to the newly-recommissioned USS Tiger. With that transfer came a promotion within the medical department; although still a lieutenant and not chief medical officer, Hayden received an attending physician position, as head of surgery. Previous Assignments |}